Taking care of a tsundere princess
by KiraYamato90
Summary: Soma won against asahi and gotten engaged to erina lets watch their life shall we p.s first story don't know if it is good or not just a begineer I do not own anything at all not the picture not the anime nothing found picture at internet do not know who created it but credit goes to the creator
1. taking care of a tsundere princess P 1

**Hello first time making this, I only did this story because I loved the manga and anime**

 **Quick message this will be after the asahi arc in the manga**

 **All character name will have the first letter in their name capitalized**

" **SPEAKING"**

"" **SPEAKING IN MIND""**

 **I don't own Shokugeki no Soma or the Picture or anything I just own the plot that's all.**

 **on with the story:**

 **Taking care of a Tsundere Princess Part I**

-At Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy

-Head Master Office at noon

In the office of the Headmistress Nakiri Erina, we can see that the almighty God Tongue was getting too much stress from all the work as headmaster at an age of 20.

"That's should be all for today's transferring paper of transfer students this year" Erina Said while sighing in relief and closing her eyes leaning to her chair to relax.

But that was short live when suddenly her eyes reopen to a shock, she realized there is still the new staff review papers for the new learning session today.

"I won't have enough time to relax at all." She muttered in annoyance.

She thought of doing it later but she couldn't, because she's the headmaster and it was her duty.

"Why did I agree to become the headmaster?" she said to no one her office.

She almost did her work again, when suddenly…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There came knocking at her door and came a voice she knew and love.

"Erina, are you in there?" The person behind the door said.

Her eyes sparkled with delight and love when she heard the person voiced.

"You can come in" Erina said with a voice full of happiness, all her stress and fatigue left as soon she heard the voice

The door opened revealing the figure standing in front of the door

"Erina why are you still here doing your paperwork, you were supposed to finish an hour ago? did something urgent came in" the person asked in concern

"It's alright, this is nothing just need to review and sign this paper that's all, Soma" Erina said

That's right the person standing in front of the door is none other than Totsuki former First seat Yukihira Soma, Totsuki's new teacher, her former rival now fiancé.

Flashback

At BLUE, Soma finally realized his love for her when Asahi who defeated Erina and making her his wife, his eyes was instantly filled rage, anger, jealousy but mostly rage.

He instantly challenged Asahi again into a Shokugeki with Erina's freedom at stake, Asahi just said it will be a waste of time for him and nearly walk away with Erina when he suddenly heard what Soma Offers if he loses.

"if I lose you can have everything about me, my house, my name, my life everything you ever wanted to become my old man true son."

"well how about it, Suzuki Sensei?"

"no Saiba Asahi?" Soma said mockingly

Before Erina and Joichiro (who was there as a special judge) protested

Asahi accepted the challenge with an evil maniacal grin. Not only will he get Erina as his wife, he will also get what he wanted all his life and that's becoming Joichiro True Son.

But what Asahi didn't expect is when the score from the WGO judges, Nakiri Senzaemon (also a special judge), and Joichiro picked whose dish is superior, he was baffled no he was dumbstruck by the fact that the score of his dish with Soma is:

Yukihira Soma VS Saiba Asahi

5 0

An instant Knock Out

He instantly protested to the judge to know why his dish was inferior to his and all the WGO judges answered is just silence meaning their judgment is Final, He then turn to Senzaemon and Joichiro to ask them to answer his question.

Senzaemon who was top naked just said "You misunderstood Joichiro advice" and lasty he turned to his mentor.

Joichiro who had a soft smile to his face said to his student "You didn't win because you were missing the most important ingredient to your dish." And closed his eyes while smiling.

Asahi wanted to know what was the ingredient he was missing. Joichiro and Senzaemon just pointed their index finger forward. Asahi followed their fingers and saw that a crying Soma was hugging a shocked and blushing Erina who didn't know why he was hugging her nor crying.

After that he knew why Senzaemon said he misunderstood his mentor advice.

 _ **It wasn't to find a woman who makes you want to give all the food you make to her that makes you a good chef.**_

 _ **It was to find a woman who you love who makes you want to give all the food you make to her that makes you a good chef.**_

Asahi realized his mistake and then left BLUE, only to be seen in these days as a chef at Yukihira Diner working with his mentor/father figure to become a good chef.

That was the day Soma ask Erina to be his girlfriend which she said with a big YES

 **End Flashback**

Soma made his way to Erina's desk to check what she was doing.

"Erina these papers were already reviewed and sign two days ago" Soma said picking up the paper and looking to a now dumbfound Erina

"Oh yeah" Erina just said embarrassed realizing her mistake

Soma saw the thin black bags under her eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Erina, did you get any sleep at all last night?" Soma asked her, he was going into his caring mode that is only reserved for Erina herself

"Um.. I…Maybe a few hours?" Erina said mumbling while twirling her thumbs together, embarrassed that she was caught red handed like a child by her future husband.

"Hmmm" Soma just hummed

Erina thought he was letting her go this time for doing something stupid. Oh how wrong she was.

Soma instantly carried her in his arms bridal style. Erina let a little shriek from the action

"Kyaaa Soma what are you doing?!" Erina said to Soma while squirming in his arms.

Soma didn't answer to her, he just walked to the opened door with her in his arms.

While walking towards her mansion they were getting attention from a lot of walking bystanders.

All new First year student had a surprised and shocked face when they saw their esteemed headmistress being carried by the legendary / teacher Yukihira Soma.

While the Second and the Third years student just watch momentarily, bowing when passing by them, and walked away like it was a normal everyday thing.

Erina was blushing nonstop from the eyes that were watching her. She then turned to soma in anger and embarrassment

"Soma put me down this instance right now!" Erina ordered angrily and embarassed

Soma however just kept a straight face looking forward to his destination like a robot doing its programming.

"I mean it, put me down this instance RIGHT NOW!" Erina ordered him again while squirming in his arms.

Soma just keeps ignoring her and keeping a good hold of her.

"I'm counting to three, if you don't put me down by the count of three, I'll have you kicked out of the school ground do you hear me!" Erina Threatened him, all embarrassment left her face only anger is seen in her face.

All of the First year student had a scared and worried face for their teacher. While some of the Second and the Third years student just held an amused face and some just shook their head while smiling.

"one" Erina started counting, Soma just walked

All of the First year students started whispering saying things like "put her down, you are going to get fired",

"are you crazy, sensei ?!", and "Goodbye sensei, it was nice learning from you while it lasted".

While the Second and Third year said nothing just kept an amused face

"Two!" Erina instantly started shouting the second number and Soma just kept ignoring her while walking

By now all the First year student started shouting all the whispered words. The Second and Third year students just keep smiling at the pair and grinning at First year lack of knowledge for this thing.

"Three!, That's it, Soma I never letting you in this school and I never let you in my life again. I want you to put me down right no…."

Her sentences were cut short when Soma Lips Crashed with hers, silencing her rant. Erina had a shocked face from Soma's action.

All the female first year student just had a shocked and blushing face, while the males had their jaw dropped and eyes pop out from their teacher action.

The Second and Third year students just shook their head side to side knowing that this would happen.

The kiss lasted for a minute after their lips separated, Soma just looked at her with eyes full of Love, Affection, Lust, and Satisfaction. But mostly Hunger, he was licking his lips from their previous action.

"You were saying something, _Erina-chan_?" Soma teasingly asked her.

The blush instantly came rushing back to her face full force that makes her entire face red that is on par with Soma's Hair, Steam coming out of her head.

"I..a…n…w…so…." Erina stutterd her mind went haywire, she can't even form a single sentence after what Soma did to her.

Satisfied with his work he kept walking and this time Erina kept silent during their walk to her mansion.


	2. taking care of a tsundere princess P 2

HELLO again wow two chapter in one day great job my imagination.

"SPEAKING"

""SPEAKING IN MIND""

And like last time I don't own Shokugeki no Soma or the Picture or anything I just own the plot that's all.

On with the story:

 **Taking care of a Tsundere Princess Part II**

 **Nakiri Mansion**

 **Noon**

Soma reached to the mansion while carrying a now sleeping Erina in his arms. He looked to the security guard through his security office.

The security guard saw him and opened the main gate to the mansion. As Soma pass by the gate he said "Thank you for your hard work" to the guard. The security guard just smiled and bowed to the future master and said "I was just doing my job Soma-sama."

Then they reached to the front door. Without knocking the door instantly opened by the maids and butlers in the mansion.

"Welcome Home Soma-sama and Erina-sama" the head butler and maid said simultaneously.

"Thanks" Soma just plainly said

Soma has been living with Erina ever since he started dating her after BLUE. Now he lives here with her.

Taking of his shoes and Erina high heels and gave them to the maid to have them cleaned

"is gramps here?" Soma asked to the head butler to his right

"Yes, he is Soma-sama, Senzaemon-sama is in his studies right now." The Butler responded back accustomed to the way Soma called the previous headmaster.

"OK, thanks. Keep up the good work" Soma said to the butlers and maids while grining.

The Butler and Maids bowed to Soma not bothering asking about their Mistress at all.

Soma reached up the stairs and going to the left hall to put a now sleeping Erina in their room. Before he could reach their room, he was soon face to face with Erina's Grandfather Nakiri Senzaemon who had a surprised face to find the young man carrying one of his granddaughters.

"Oh Soma, I didn't know it was you who entered the mansion just now, I thought it was Alice who came back home with Ryo." The old man said while brushing his long beard with his hand.

"Oh, hey gramps, yeah just came back from the office carrying my queen home" Soma replied to Senzaemon.

Senzaemon surprised face turned into an amused one.

"So, is it either you couldn't wait for her to come home by herself or is she working too hard that she is stressing herself? " Senzaemon guessed while grinning

"I go with option number 2 please" Soma replied

Senzaemon grin got bigger because he guessed correctly, one thing was still bugging him so he asked the Soma again.

"I understand that you carried her home for her to rest but why did I heared someone screaming? Did something happen there?" Senzaemon looked at his sleeping granddaughter worried thinking it was some bad chef trying to get her.

Soma words put his mind at ease

"Let's just say I had to silence her screaming and squirming, it was hard to carry a girl who was keep moving in your arms you know." Soma said to Senzaemon

When Soma finished his sentence Senzaemon eyes relaxed and after a few seconds he laughed.

"HAHAHAHA so it was her screaming that I heard, I thought it was one of our students that you turned into a victim to your creation". Senzaemon said while Chuckling

"As much as I want to test one of my creation that time I couldn't because I was too worried for Erina and wanted to know why she wasn't home" Soma said while looking at Erina cute sleeping face in his arms.

Senzaemon just smiled at the young man. He was glad that his granddaughter picked the right man to be her husband also his future grandson in law. The young Yukihira has certainly matured from his childish personality, now fully putting his granddaughter well care first than himself "" this young man certainly fulfilled my expectation I'm glad I accepted him into the school"" Senzaemon thought in his mind while smiling.

"Well, I must be on my way then, I'll have the maid bring dinner to your room, alright" Senzaemon said while walking a few steps ahead passing by Yukihira and a sleeping Erina

"Ah thanks gramps oh yeah can you tell the chef to make a dish that I wrote on a piece of paper inside the third shelf by the refrigarator" Soma thank the old man and asking the old Nakiri a favour.

Senzaemon turned around and just blinked in confusion but nodded, he knows that the dish that his chef made are top class that got Erina's approval but why did the young man need the chef to make a dish with his recipe.

"Of course, my boy but may I ask why do you need me to do that? Senzaemon ask in curious voice

"It might help rise my survival chance by a few percent after Erina wakes up." he said with a face that said "I want to be alive tomorrow"

And again, Senzaemon laughed it out when he heard the young man replied

"HAHAHAHA alright young man I'll do that for you and a word of advice you might want to do something to calm her down real fast and if you did fail, I will pay my respect in front of your grave the coming day" Senzaemon just said with a big grin on his face

"Yeah I'm hoping that I will still be alive till tomorrow" Soma replied with a worried smile afraid if he really did fail to do it. With that they started to turn to face the direction they were intending to go.

Before that Senzaemon just remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Soma" Senzaemon said while turning to face the young man

Soma just turned his head to the left to see what the old man forgot to tell him.

"We will discuss the location of the wedding of yours tomorrow afternoon, wouldn't want your future bride wedding to be a normal one now, would we?" Senzaemon said smiling. He was expecting Soma response to be just "oh yeah" or a" how could I forget".

But the look Senzaemon saw on his face nor the words he said wasn't what he expected.

"Of-course I couldn't forget that now grandfather in law, I will want our wedding to be the most special wedding of all time" Soma said to Senzaemon while looking at Erina with his shining golden eyes

"after all I am going to marry the woman who I fell in love with" Soma said kissing Erina forehead, who just smiled from the act of love in her sleep.

"Thank you for saving her Soma" Senzaemon muttered lowly while smiling because of Soma's response

"Huh did you say something Gramps?" Soma asked the old man thinking he said something

"nothing at all young man nothing at all" Senzaemon just said while turning "have a good day Soma" he bid his goodbye

"huh? It's already night thought" Soma said in confusion while looking through one of the windows in the mansion

"are all Nakiri catchphrase good day?" Soma asked particuly to no one.

"Oh well" Soma said turning around to go to his and Erina's room.


	3. taking care of a tsundere princess P 3

HELLO wow now to three chapter in one day great job my imagination.

I AM ON A ROLE RIGHT NOW

"SPEAKING"

"" SPEAKING IN MIND""

I am using a little plot from author ( Laury rose) fanfic (Misunderstanding) ( _ **I love the story and I highly recommend for sorina fans to read it)**_

And like last time I don't own Shokugeki no Soma or the Picture or anything I just own the plot that's all, EXCEPT from Laury rose 's fanfic which I modify to suite my taste.

On with the story:

 **Taking care of a Tsundere Princess Part III**

 **In front of Soma and Erina's Bed Room**

Soma finally reached their bed room door. He was glad that his long journey is nearly completed

only to forget something important. **How the heck is he supposed to open the door?**

The doorknob is type that you have to turn to open.

He blamed his stupidity for forgetting their bedroom own doorknob

"oh, great now how I am supposed to open it" Soma said grunting

He thought of calling a servant to open it but before he could do that, he heard a door opening four rooms besides his

"Ah Yukihira what are you doing?" the figure said coming out of the room

Soma turned his head towards the figure and was surprised to see a top naked Kurokiba Ryo.

Like usual he has his lazy looking face. Judging from his sweaty face and body. He concluded that the man just finished his workout.

Soma just rolled his eyes to the doorknob and Ryo instantly figured what he was trying to do.

"Ah okay I got it" Ryo said with a lazy voice

He made his way there and twisted the doorknob open for Yukihira so that he and Erina can get in

"Thanks a lot man" Soma thanked Ryo

"No problem" Ryo replied lazily

Before Soma went inside, he asked Ryo "Ah by the way where is Alice?"

"Ah Ojou is in our room taking a shower right now" Ryo replied

That's right Nakiri Alice and Kurokiba Ryo are also enganged and having their wedding in Denmark next year.

After BLUE, Soma confessed to Erina about his love for her and gotten engaged to her.

Alice didn't want to be left out so she just told to Ryo

"I won't lose to you in love Erina! RYOOO WE ARE GETTING ENGAGED AFTER HIGHSCHOOL ALRIGHT!"

And the boy just replied with a simple "OK"

Soma wanted to ask him why she was taking a bath at this time but after looking at some scratch marks on his back and some little lipstick mark on the side of his lips, he didn't ask anymore

"Oh, ok gramps said dinner is almost ready just to let you know" Soma just said

"Oh alright" he replied back lazily

He chuckled to his response but his attention turned to the sleeping princess when she squirmed a little in his arms, he saw her sleeping with a face that showed a little discomfort

He was a bit confused why was she making such a face but came to a conclusion when he figured it out.

"Alright, alright, I get you out from the stinking smell" Soma just said chuckling

"sorry Ryo looks like this Nakiri doesn't likes your sweaty smell at all" he said grinning

"It's alright Ojou likes my smell better after all" Ryo replied while turning around

"Thanks for telling me dinner was almost ready by the way" he said lazily while waving his right arm beside his head lazily to show his gratitude.

Soma just smiled and went into the room while closing the door with his right leg

 **Inside their bedroom**

Soma made his way to their queen sizes bed and gently set down the sleeping princess on the bed.

As he let go of his arm from the princess so that he could go take their dinner his action seemed to be halted when Erina arms doesn't seemed to be letting go of his neck

He saw that Erina was still asleep and smiled

"" she is still clingy isn't she"" Soma thought in his mind

Soma was debating in his mind on either letting her arm go and go take dinner or hug her and setting her on his lap to cuddle the sleeping princess.

Well Soma's love for her got the best of him and he went with choice number 2

he gently hugged Erina's body and carefully lifted her off the bed and set her on his lap while hugging her.

He continued to cuddle her for a few good minutes before he heard knocking came from the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Soma-sama I have brought your dinner as Senzaemon-sama request" the maid on the other side of the door said.

"it's okay come in" Soma replied not too loudly.

The door opened and came in a trolley carrying one covered dish being pushed by the said maid

"I will leave it here Soma-sama" The maid said'

"Ah thanks, oh by the way I need you to give a message to gramps" said Soma

"of-course Soma-sama" the maid replied

"tell Gramps that Erina won't be working in her office for one month full, ask someone to cover her for a month, and also ask Hisako to clear her schedules for one month ok" said Soma

"As you wish Soma-sama" the maid replied while bowing her head a little

"Thanks" Soma thanked her

The maid then left and closed the door gently so that her mistress doesn't wake up. Now it's just Soma and Erina again in their room.

Soma keep cuddling with Erina for another five minutes then his stomach growled, he put his hand over his stomach and he chuckled.

"Alright then time to wake up the sleeping princess" Soma said while looking at the still sleeping Erina

He was surprised that she was a heavy sleeper. He gave her body a little nudge to wake her up.

But it didn't work so he tried shaking her a bit, but that just cause her grip over his body tighten and her head snuggled bellow his neck.

He sighed. How was he supposed to wake her up now? An idea pop in his mind, he grinned like a little devil. He slowly gets up while carrying Erina in his arms, he was surprised of her strong grip over his body. "" she is just like a koala"" he thought smiling.

He reached to the mini refrigerator in their room and pulled out a blue plastic container. He started snickering from his plan to wake up his fiancé. Slowly going back to sit on the bed.

He opened the plastic container there came out a black and ghastly aura it even came out a skull with a cross mark

His latest dish dried fish with durian paste. A true abomination came out and out there nearly all former victim of Yukihira Soma special weird dish suddenly felt shivers down their spine

 **Restaurant Aldini Tohoku Region**

"what was that sensation right now?" Tadokoro Megumi asked feeling goose bumps all over her body.

"what's wrong, Megumi?" asked her boyfriend Takumi Aldini, Head Chef of Aldinis at Megumi's home town

"It's nothing Takumi just got a weird felling that's all" Megumi said calming her boyfriend

"Oh, ok just let me know if you are not feeling well alright" Takumi replied back satisfied with her answer and went back to serving their customers

"OK" Megumi replied back

"" why do I get the feeling Soma-kun is going to die?"" Megumi thought worriedly, but quickly dismissed it and went back serving customers.

 **Back at Soma and Erina Bed Room**

He slowly picked a piece of fish and slowly yet gently pushed it forward to Erina's nose.

When her nose caught a whiff of the smelly fish. Her face slowly turned blue and pale.

Soma was getting the effect he wanted and slowly waved the fish left and right making her keep smelling the fish

By now Erina eyes opened instantly

"WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL!" she yelled, when she saw what it was, she instantly swatted Soma hands away from her face getting away from the abomination

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she yelled again getting of his lap. Anger can be seen on her face

Soma just put the fish back in the container, grabbed a near tissue box and cleaned his hand.

While doing that he put on an instant hand lotion to get rid of the smelly fish scent on his fingers and put the container back to the mini refrigerator.

He then put all his attention back to his lovely fiancé. Who has her arms crossed in front of her chest and instantly has a deadly aura around, her hair looks like demons was possessing them.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO IN MY SLEEP?!" Erina muttered out in a deadly tone that promise death.

"well I was trying to wake you up normally but you were still sleeping even after I tried to wake you up normally" Soma just said casually

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING THOSE CRAZY DISH HUH?!" her yelling nearly caused the whole mansion to shake.

 **In the dining room**

Nakiri Senzaemon ,Arato Hisako,Hayama Akira (Hisako's boyfriend ),Nakiri Alice, and Kurokiba Ryo

They were enjoying dinner courtesy of their head chef. When suddenly they heard yelling coming from above.

Senzaemon let out a sigh "I hope we see you tomorrow young Yukihira" he said

Hisako and Hayama just smiled knowing Yukihira can handle it. While Alice was confused

"Hey since when did Yukihira-kun came here? Hey who was the one who screamed? was it Erina? Hey why didn't anyone tell me anything?"

Alice just keep bombarding her fiancé that was sitting beside her with question that wanted answer.

While Ryo however just said "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that." With a lazy tone.

"EHHH Why didn't you tell me Ryo why? Why? Why? Why? Alice just kept asking while hitting Ryo shoulder over and over. Ryo just let her do it.

Senzaemon saw this and pinch the bridge of his nose "it's a good thing you two aren't like them" he said reffering to the other couple beside him.

"Don't worry Nakiri-sama she will soon lose interest in a few second" Hisako replied back to the older Nakiri.

True to her words Alice suddenly ask her grandfather about Erina and Soma's wedding location.

Senzaemon sweated dropped from his granddaughter instant change of subject.

"I will discuss it with young Yukihira tomorrow afternoon" he said

That causes Alice to now bombard him with question

"ehhh why not now? "i want to know right now Ojii-sama?" "Where is it?" "WHERE?" "I want to know right now"

He shouldn't have said anything in the first place, he looked towards young kurokiba and like telepathically ask "how long is this gonna last?" and Looking at Kurokiba's face answered his question "I don't know, just keep ignoring her maybe she will stop asking." with that he just kept ignoring her granddaughter rant like Kurokiba suggested.

 **Back to Erina and Soma**

Erina was breathing hard from her yelling and now starting to calm down. She was sure nearly half of Totsuki heard her yelling.

Soma just kept listening and waiting until she let out all her frustration at him.

After he was sure that she finished he just smiled at her.

"huff..huff…huff… I hate you " Erina said while catching her breath

Soma just kept smiling at her like he was used to her yelling. He slowly made his way to her and tried to hug her. Erina however slaps his hands off her before they could reach her.

"NO touching" Erina ordered him

Yet he didn't listen and instantly hugged her, Erina was squirming away from his hug while hitting his chest.

"let me go!, I said let me go right now!" Erina tried to yell at him but her throat was starting to hurt from all her screaming and yelling.

Soma just did the same thing to silence her. His lips instantly crashed against her lips. Erina screamed from the kiss and starting pushing away from him.

For a good forty seconds she kept pushing away from him, until she gives up and let him kiss her.

Tongue mash together, he can hear her moaning from pleasure he was giving to her. Her hands reaching Soma's head grabbing his hair pushing the back of his head trying to deepen the kiss.

Soma held her close to his body, after a good five minutes they both separated for air. A thin string of saliva was connecting their mouth together. Soma just looked at her and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. He grinned slowly licking his lips like he just finished a meal and now was asking for desserts, but sadly he had to finish his first priority.

"as much as I want to continue satisfying our hunger for each other, I think we need to satisfy our first hunger" Soma said teasingly

Erina just blushed from the indecent act she had with the red head. Taking her hand in his slowly they reached the food trolley that had their dinner.

Soma picked up the cover and present Erina the dish he had the chef made for them.


	4. taking care of a tsundere princess P 4

HELLO again wow four chapter in one day great job my imagination.

"SPEAKING"

""SPEAKING IN MIND""

And like last time I don't own Shokugeki no Soma or the Picture or anything I just own the plot that's all( and also some things that doesn't exist in the anime).

On with the story:

 **Taking care of a Tsundere Princess Part IV**

Nakiri mansion

Soma and Erina' s bedroom

Erina eyes were first filled with shocked then was filled nostalgia over the dish, She smiled to her fiance's action

"Erina I represent to you the dish that won your heart and made you mine Yukihira-Style Grand Transforming Furikake Gohan ." Soma said enthusiastically

Erina watch the dish that Soma put all his love and hard work into it. She smiled and had a light blush on her cheeks.

She remembered it clearly. This was the very dish that Soma made to win BLUE and saved her from Asahi. Not only this was the dish that won BLUE this was also the dish that made her say the very word Soma ever wanted to hear from her " _**It's delicious**_ "

Soma just smiled looking at her. He then pulled Erina into a hug and muttered near her ear just three magic word that can make her blush every single time "I Love You" he said kissing her forehead and both her cheek.

Erina just blushed from the affection she was given. She then looked up and said to him "I'm glad you are going to be my husband". She looked at him with her amethyst coloured eyes that was filled with love.

Soma just smiled back at her "Come on let's eat we don't want it getting cold ,would we ?" Soma said to her

She just nods and grabbed the bowl of rice and she watched him grabbed his. They made their way to the balcony where there was a table for them to sit and watch the stars together.

The first bite Erina take from her meal made her imagine Soma was with her in a flower field hugging each other.

Seeing her reaction he just smiled and watch her eat his dish.

After they finished their dinner and leaving the trolley outside so that the servant can take it away, they decided to take a bath together.

 **In the Bathroom**

"ne Soma can you wash my back for me?" Erina asked Soma

"ok" he replied

He washed her back gently cleaning her body with an expensive shampoo near their cup board and then they switched this time it's Soma's back that's being washed.

After washing their body, they stood up and went to relax in the warm watered filled bath tub

Erina had her back against Soma's chest as they relaxed in the warm bath together. They were relaxing in it without a care to the world.

After a few moments, Erina thinks that was enough relaxing for her and as she was about to get out of the bath tub, Soma stops her by hugging her waist.

"Soma, let go you have student to teach tomorrow and I have taste test to do as well as other paperwork" Erina said looking at him

"No, you don't "Soma simply said

Confused on what he was saying to her. "what do you mean I don't? haven't you seen my schedule from Hisako?" She asked him again

"I told Hisako to clear your schedule for one month and I ask your grandfather to have someone temporarily fill in your headmistress duty also for one month" he casually said

Erina just had a shocked face when he said that.

"Soma, you know I can't do that! I'm the headmistress I have to keep a good profile towards student and chef around the world, you know that!" retorted Erina towards Soma

Soma just tighten his hug around her waist and holding her in his arm.

"Erina" Soma Said in a soft voice.

Erina's full attention were pulled to Soma's soft voice.

"you have been working too hard and stress has been getting to you for the past few days" he said

"Just because of t…." Erina turned her body in his arm to retort only to be silence by a kiss to the lips

"and right now, you're not Nakiri Erina the Headmistress of Totsuki, you are right now just Nakiri Erina the girl I am in love with and also my future wife" Soma replied back leaning his forehead against hers.

She was about to retort back but when she saw his eyes her words were lost, she knew his decision was final and there is no way of helping it.

"Fine" Erina just simply said

Soma smiled over his victory against her and kissed her forehead and nose.

"thank you Soma" She muttered lowly

"and besides we still have some unfinished business" Soma said

"Huh? What do you mean" Erina asked with a confused look.

Her answer was a 4 hour make out session with the red head, and she knew what she will be doing for her holiday.

Fin

 **Wow one story in one day Go my imagination run wild**

 **my head hurts a lot from all the imagining the story**

 **so please like and review to help me Learn how to create a better fanfic in the future thank you**


End file.
